Wings Painted On
by AngelsEyesAngelsLies
Summary: Spinoff. No flock! Skyler is a few months into high school, enjoying new friends and possible romance with a close enemy, Gabriel. Then, one little secrete changes everything. Full summery inside. Give it a chance, its better than it sounds!


BAM!

In the blink of an eye, I found myself face down on the hallway floor, hands out to catch me folded underneath my body. Laughter sounded near by and I lifted my head in time to see a smart ass smirk flash at me before the boy disappeared around the cornner.

"Hey! Ugh, screw you!" I called after him as I stood, grabbing my stuff and running after him. My feet pounded against the black and white tiles of the hallway, trying to slip through the crowd quietly.

"When and where?" I heard him yell back playfully, unaware of my location. Not expecting me to have followed, he had reached the staircase and was casually walking down. Jumping a few steps, I grabbed the fabric of his shirt as he was just about to step off the second landing, pulling him back so he bumped into the wall and landed on his but.

"Gotcha back. And screw you? Hm, not now, not never." I said with fake sweetness before spinning on my heal and dashing for the stairs. Of course that plan backfired as he lept up, pulling me back much like i had done and pining me against the wall.

"Right." He said with a smirk before grabbing my book bag and promptly jumping the entire second landing and running to spanish, laughing all the way. I stood on the stairs for a moment, mouth forming an 'o' in anger-and admittedly, slight respect. The amusement on his face made his eyes crinkle lightly, dark black hair just flopping over his eyebrows. I couldn't help but shake my head. He got way to much pleasure out of tormenting me.

"Your in for it Gabriel!" I yelled, indigently huffing my way down the stairs instead of attempting to jump as he had. I hated him! He always won this kind of crap! Just because I was completely un-athletic and he happened to be a dancer, fighter, AND gymnast didn't tip the scale in my favor.

AS I had the same class with him this period, I stopped outside the door and put n my best glare before entering. He leaned casually against his desk, my book bag under his chair and my iPod in hand.

"Riel, where the hell are my things?" I said, fuming as I leapt over a chair to stand directly in front of him, honey brown eyes glaring into his cocky dark brown-red ones. He laughed quickly locked his hands on my waist, heaving all 98 pounds of my skinny 5'6" body over his shoulder and, despite my kicking and pounding against his chests and back-which seemed to be made of rock- leaned against his desk.

"Sorry, cant tell you." he said, a lilting accent in his voice accompanied with a trademark smirk.

Glaring, I let myself relax at last and simply leaned my forehead against his shoulder blade, cheeks red. The entire class could easily see my but sticking up in the air from the way i was tossed over his shoulder, and being self conscious, I was starting to feel humiliated.

"Please put me down?" I asked, lifting my head and craning around to look at him, pouting a bit. After a moment, he complied.

"Thank you, jackass." I said, standing up straight and smacking his arm, a glare taking shape again. He just laughed, taking a seat.

"What ever Sky. I still have your stuff." He said, pulling a rubber bad out of nowhere and flicking it at my but. I yelped at the sting and glared at him. He held up my iPod, still smirking and trying very hard not to laugh.

"Give. It. Back." I hissed, narrowing my eyes, having every intention of tackling him for it within the next few seconds. Sadly, the teacher walked in just then, screeching at us to sit. He grinned victoriously as i sat, one seat the the right and in front of where he was. It was no surprise to feel another rubber band hit me.

So, your probably wondering whats going on right? Maybe a little bit?

Well, first off, My Names Skyler, Skyler Allen. Im a tall, super skinny girl with light brown eyes and dirty brown shoulder length hair. Very, very ticklish. In my opinion, no attractiveness really. I like to think I can fight back when people play tease me, but thats MY opinion. Many say its like a kitten trying to stand up to a wolf.

That guy is Gabriel Ariez. Hes about my height, possibly a half inch shorter depending on shoes, dark Nicaraguan skin with floppy black hair and piercing red-brown eyes. He has a killer white smile, and an amazing body: six pack abs, biceps to die for, pecks like stone... you get the picture. Though, at the time, none of that mattered to me. I wasn't one to go crazy over guys, even cute ones, like Gabriel. In fact, I really didn't like him. He picked on me all the time, there was just something that made us friends. And enemies. yeah, i know, weird.

Back on track, the little pain in my ass is, unlike me, extremely strong flexible and a downright badass. This is because hes a dancer. Again, I KNOW. Oh, a dancer??? He MUST be gay! No. Hahah. No, he is not gay. Hes ripped, flexible, and can pretty much kick anybody's ass in a fight. What he wants, he gets. Our fighting, like what you just witnessed goes on throughout a day to day basis. He almost always wins.

I yelped again and spun around, Riel looking away. A rubber band lay on the floor by my desk. I could see his full lips pressed together in an attempt to not laugh. Snatching the offending rubber band, I tried-TRIED- to hit him back. It missed, though, hitting square in the back of my teachers head.

"Who threw that at me?!" She hollered, spinning around a mere few seconds after I did, bitting my lip to keep from laughing. Peeking over my shoulder, Gabriel had his forehead on the desk, laughing silently. Our eyes met, and he flashed a grin.

"Mr. Ariez, Ms. Allen, outside please! If you going to act like children, you can sit outside until you learn to respect the class." The teacher screeched, her grating squeaky voice reprimanding.

"Yes ma'am." We muttered, making our way to the door after collecting our possessions. As soon as it was closed, Gabriel leaned against the wall and let out a laugh hed been keeping in, shaking his head. Now that we were out of class, we could talk and just hang out. Yes, punishment at its finest.

"That woman...." he simply continued to shake his head, lifting his eyes to mine

"I know! 'Go outside!' Thats such a punishment." I said, grinning as I folded myself into a chair sitting in the hallway. Riel flipped forward into a handstand, glancing up at me as he held the position. "Well at least we have company out here." He said with a smile. "Even if is you." He teased, sticking out his tongue as he walked forward on his hands. I chuckled.

"Your such a showoff" I said with a smirk, aiming a soft kick to his chest and successfully toppling him over.

"Meany." He said, sticking his tongue out at me like a child. Yup, that did sum him up pretty well. Childlike personality, but, though i didn't know it yet, that personality was a very intricate mask. Inside, the guy has a lot of problems and pressure.... and I didn't know. I didn't know at the time that we would ever be more than close enemies.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call happily. Rie'ls head snapped up to the short, dark haired mexican girl who was walking up, a big smile on her face and eyes glued to him.

"Hey Andy!" He called, a smile lighting his face as he stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, lips brushing hers for a moment. I smiled.

'Their so cute together.' I thought, looking away to give them privacy. something inside me coiled with acid, but i didn't notice it, brushing it off as hunger and the two sat back against the wall, his arms locked around her waist. A few minuets of small talk later, the bell rang and we all stood.

"Bye baby." He said, kissing Andy before she walked off, planning on going to the library early today. I had assumed hed gone as well. Something pushed my forward and knocked me off balance, sensing me scrambling to regain it. Gabriel had snapped a playful kick at my but before running away, throwing a "See you later!" at me as he fled. His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint.

"Ugh, eff you Ariez!" I yelled, trying, and failing, to stop the grin that spread across my face. Looking around, I noticed my book bag and iPod leaning against the wall. There was a rubber band next to it. I smirked, before pulling it around my wrist, grabbing my things, and walking to next period.

**Ok, so thats thw first chapter! Its a little short, and not very well written i know, but on well. Also, please ignore and spelling and grammer mistakes for the time being, I dont have time to fix them at the moment haha. Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! No flames! And im sure ill get comments about being racists or something, as two of the charicters were latino. If ayone feels the need to comment, let it be known all charicters ae based off of REAL PEOPLE! I cant change what race they are, so its not gunna change in the story. So anyways, REVIEW! **

**- Dancer**

**PS. Character pic on profile!**


End file.
